<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Year Incident by Skys_the_limit_1324</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371838">The New Year Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324'>Skys_the_limit_1324</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons May Change [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Shapeshifting, Spell Failure, Spells &amp; Enchantments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow was sent to find Jack Frost when Mother Nature noticed Jack's powers were going out of control. However, when Willow does find Jack, there's a <em>little problem</em>.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons May Change [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Year Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow was flying around, looking for Jack Frost on new years eve of 1794. She wanted nothing to do with the colder season, but she was sent by Mother Nature to find out why Jack was using his magic sporadically. She had her hair tied back into a pony tail as she flew through the snowy wind; her mask keeping the snow from hitting her face. She focused her powers to keeping herself warm.</p><p>She landed on a rock once she gotten all the snow off of it. "Hey Frost" Willow called out. The only reply Willow got was a giggle. "Frost this isn't funny. Mother Nature has been sending summons for you. Why haven't you answered them and what is with your powers going crazy this Winter?"</p><p>From right behind Willow, came a high pitch voice shouting "Snow day!". She turned around before someone collided with her and made her fall into a snow drift. Willow tried to get up as quick as possible when she realized that a small, white haired child was on her lap.</p><p>"What the?!" Willow said upon seeing a five year old Jack frost. "How did you become so young?" She asked.</p><p>“Jackie did it, Jackie did it” Jack said before he started to fly off. "Weeee" he shouted in the wind. Willow gave chase after him, as they road the wind. 15 minutes (and 6 snowballs to the face) later, Willow finally managed to catch Jack and take his staff.</p><p>"Gimme staff back." Young Jack said. "Staff mine. Gimme back!"</p><p><em>Ei yi yi, what am I going to do about this?</em> Willow thought to herself. <em>What could cause Jack to become physically and mentally a toddler.</em><br/>
Then an idea popped into Willow's head. If it was a spell that caused this, what better place to go then Santoff Clausen, where thousands of spells can be found.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Weeee, faster Willow, faster" Little Jack shouted from Willow's back.</p><p>Willow just rolled her eyes. This was the only way she could get Jack to come along with her. All that she hoped for is that at the end of all this Jack won't remember a thing.</p><p>She entered into Big Root, where she was greeted by Mr. Qwerty. He welcomed Willow and Jack into Big Root; surprised by Jack's younger appearance.</p><p>"Well, I must say this is quite a surprise" Mr. Qwerty said. "Now I know why there were fingerprints on the page about deaging spells."</p><p>"Do you have any way to reverse this" Willow said as she tried to keep Jack still. "I can't keep an eye on him all the time."</p><p>"The bad news is, no, but fortunately, the affects will wear off at midnight tonight" Mr. Qwerty said.</p><p>"That's still seven hours away" Willow complained. "How can I handle him for that long?"</p><p>Mr. Qwerty gave Willow an inquisitive look. Willow wasn't quite sure why he was looking at her like that. After a moment, Mr. qwerty said. "Young lady, in regards to watching Jack Frost, I would suggest you start treating him as a brother, rather then an enemy."</p><p>Willow froze for a moment at the comments Mr. Qwerty said. After silently thinking about it for a few minutes, she shook her head to bring herself back to reality. </p><p>"Alright then" Willow said. "Thank you for the answers Mr. Qwerty. I best be going before things get out of hand in the library."</p><p>Jack had created a small pile of snow in the middle of the library. Thankfully, he didn’t have his staff at the moment.</p><p>"Until next time, remember that the doors here shall always be open should you have any questions you need answers to."</p><p>Willow simply nodded as she left with young Jack. She had decided to take Jack into a snowy forest not too far from Santoff Clausen. She put Jack on the ground and placed a hand on her forehead(with her mask still on). After a few minutes, Jack was pulling on Willow’s sleeve.</p><p>"Willow Willow" Young Jack said.</p><p>"What is it Frost?" Willow said a bit exasperated.</p><p>"I made a snow you" He said.</p><p>Willow looked up to see that Jack had made a snowmen that was about her height. It even had some bark with two holes to represent the mask she wore. Willow sighed. She didn't know how to feel about Jack, but she couldn’t help but smile at that moment.</p><p>"Do you wanna play tag?" Willow asked as young Jack's eyes widen with joy.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Two hours remain until midnight and a crow flew through the woods. He watched as two spirits were now in a game of hide and seek. He watched, undisturbed until he was spotted by the younger one and a frozen cage formed around him.</p><p>"Willow birdy!" Young Jack said excitedly.</p><p>Willow didn't think much about it until she considered the fact that, no birds would be around during the winter time. She took a closer look at the crow.</p><p>"Is that you Lantern?" Willow said a bit sternly.</p><p>The crow made it's way out of the icy cage and transformed into a teenage boy; confirming Willow's suspicion.</p><p>"Well hey there Willow, what are you doing here?" Jackol asked.</p><p>"Baby sitting, and you?" Willow said.</p><p>"I was just flying around and noticed that you and Jack were playing hide and seek. I thought you playing in Winter of all seasons was a bit weird."</p><p>Willow crossed her arms as she faced the younger spirit. "You know I find it funny that the fact that I am hanging out in the winter season is what surprised you" Willow said. "Almost as if you were aware of Jack being younger than he is suppose to be?"</p><p>"Yeah, I saw him earlier today. Man deaging spells can have interesting affects on spirits." Jackol said.</p><p>"I never said anything about a spell being involved" Willow said as Jackol scrunched down. "Jackol, were you the one responsible for turning Jack into a toddler?"</p><p>Jackol tried to keep quiet, but the glaring gaze he got from Willow broke his resolve. "Yes" Jackol said slowly.</p><p>"That explained why Frost said 'Jackie did it'. You should know better than to mess with another spells like that" Willow said, trying not to shout.</p><p>"Okay I'm sorry" Jackol said. "It was an accident. I practicing some spells with Jack and one, that I simply attempted to say since I couldn't translate it, ended up turning Jack into a little kid. I only now found him since he lost me with a blizzard.</p><p>"I am not the only one you should say sorry to" Willow said. "You'll have to go back to Mr. Qwerty and apologize to him as well." Then Willow had a sudden idea pop into her head. "First however, there's something else you can do. First, transform into something like a cat."</p><p>Jackol raised an eyebrow but he did what Willow told him. He got onto all four and turned into a black cat.</p><p>"Okay, now stay in that form" Willow said as she turned to Jack. "Hey, I have another game for you."</p><p>Jack turned to Willow and floated over to her. "New Game?" Jack asked excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, it's called chase the Black cat"</p><p>Realizing where this was going to happen, Jackol made a run for it in his cat form while Jack flew after him.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was now just a few minutes until midnight. Jackol rubbed his head against Jack after a long chase around the woods. He couldn't help but to get into character as young Jack was scratching him behind his ears.</p><p>"You're a fluffy kitty" Young Jack said. "I'm going to call you Binky."</p><p>Willow couldn't help but give a little chuckle. She realized that it has been a long time since she ever felt so happy, but at the same time, she was too prideful to admit such things to anyone.</p><p>After a little while, Jack began to be enveloped in a strange light. It grew brighter and brighter, causing Willow and Jackol to cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes again, Young Jack was gone and a teenage Jack sat in his place.</p><p>"Man that was one weird day" Jack said. "How long was I like that?"</p><p>"Well I can tell you that right now is New years day" Willow said. "I don't know about you, but I am freezing and I have a naughty kitty here to take care."</p><p>Willow grabbed Jackol by the scruff of his neck. Jackol then turned into his regular self, but was now hanging by the collar of his coat.</p><p>"Okay Willow, but can you at least not hold me like this?" Jackol asked.</p><p>Willow let Jackol go and started walking him towards Santoff Clausen. She faced Jack and said "No offense, but I have no intention to ever babysit you again."</p><p>"Well hey, at the very least, this was my first New Years I wasn't alone for" Jack said with sad smile.</p><p>"Mine too" Willow said, barely loud enough for Jack to hear.</p><p>Willow left with Jackol while Jack was left to wonder what she meant.</p><p>“you know Willow, I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you smile” Jackol said.</p><p>“Shut up Binky” Willow said.</p><p>Jackol just simply laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was one I made in dedication to my little sister. She was and is quite the hand full, but she also makes me smile as well (whenever she isn't driving me crazy). She inspired and suggested a lot of the scenes in this fanfiction. </p><p>I decided to have toddler Jack call Jackol Binky, after the name Zachary Binks from Hocus Pocus. I love writing this one because of all the fluff and being able to do more to develop Willow's character. See you all next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>